


The left twin

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: George Weasley.





	The left twin

**One**

"Love. Come on. Get up. Fred is waiting.", Angelina said and tugged at the blankets of her husband George.  
  
"Get out.", George said.  
  
It was one of the so many days when George just had no energy and absolutely no motivation to get out of bed. The loss of his brother, his better half, destroyed him - changed him. Angelina sat down next to him on the bed and rubbed his back.  
  
"George.", she said quietly, "I know you don't want to, but your son is waiting for you downstairs and we want to visit your brother and your sister."  
  
George alowly sat up and looked at Angelina. His eyes got wet.  
  
"I don't want to see Ron. Or Ginny. I want to see Fred.", he said.  
  
"I know. George, love, I know.", Angelina answered sadly, "But we promised. Come on."  
  
George sighed loudly and stood up. Angelina smiled and George smiled back.  
  
"Thank you.", he whispered.  
  
"What for?", Angelina asked and pulled one of Mrs Weasley's sweaters out of the wardrobe.  
  
"For getting be out of bed every day."  
  
Angelina smiled and threw the sweater in George's face. George snorted and pulled the sweater over his head.  
  
"Now let's go.", Angelina said, grabbing George's hand.  
  
They walked downstairs, where their son, Fred II waited for them in the living room.  
  
"Hey, pal.", George said and gave his red-haired son a high five.  
  
In front of Ron's house, Angelina took the hand of both her boys and George rung the bell.  
  
"Bro!", Ron said, as he opened the door quickly.  
  
George forced a smile and followed Ron inside.  
  
"Angelina!", Hermione said happily and hugged Angelina tightly.  
  
"Hey, George. How are you?", Hermione asked and immediately noticed that she maybe shouldn't have asked.  
  
George sighed.  
  
"Fine.", he said and turned to his son: "Fred, will you please greet your uncle and your aunt?"  
  
Fred looked at the floor and nodded.  
  
"George.", Angelina hissed, but George only shrugged.  
  
Fred greeted Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Don't be mad at your father. He has a rough time.", Hermione said to Fred, as they went outside in the garden.  
  
"He had a rough time too long already.", Fred answered sadly, but his face lightened up, as he saw the man sitting on the armchair in the garden.  
  
"Uncle Harry!", Fred said loudly and ran towards his uncle, who laughed and stood up.  
  
"Hey, boy.", Harry laughed and hugged his nephew.  
  
"Did you ask aunt Ginny?", Fred whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Shht. No, I didn't.", Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Where is she?", Fred asked and looked around.  
  
"On the toilet.", Harry laughed.  
  
Fred sighed and shook his head. Harry laughed and looked up. Fred followed his gaze and found his aunt in the door frame.  
  
"George!", she said happily and flung her arms around him.  
  
Fred saw his father smiling into her neck.  
  
"Ginny.", he said and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Call my dad some day when you are sure to ask aunt Ginny.", Fred whispered and Harry winked.  
  
"So, come on, guys. Let's eat, before the meat gets cold.", Ron said and everybody sat down.  
  
They ate, talked and laughed and George almost forgot his sadness, but when they came home, Angelina fell asleep after she brought Fred upstairs to take a shower and George went in Fred's room to get his pyjama. George picked up the pyjama from Fred's bed and accidentally threw the pillow to the floor.  
  
"Oups.", George said to himself and bent down to pick up the pillow, when something caught his eye.  
  
"What is that?", he asked.  
  
Under the pillow lay a piece of paper. George picked it up and read what it was saying. It was the handwriting of his son.  
  
" _Dear Uncle Fred._ " was the first line.  
  
George felt tears streaming in his eyes.  
  
" _Daddy says I am just like you_.", Fred wrote and George smiled.  
  
But the smile faded as he read on.  
  
" _But i know that I am not, because if I was, if I'd be able to make him laugh as much as you did_."  
  
Tears streamed down George's face to his hands. He didn't know that... what had he done?  
  
" _He misses you a lot, Uncle Fred. We all do. Love, Fred II._ "  
  
George sunk down to the floor and cried. He cried more than he had cried in the last few years. Angelina kneeled down beside Fred and hugged him. He sobbed into her shoulder and cried and cried.

"Shht. It's alright.", Angelina said and rubbed his back.  
  
George crumpled the paper and threw it on the wall.  
  
"I miss him so much, Angelina! I miss him!", Fred cried loudly.  
  
"Shht.", Angelina said comforting and hugged him closer.  
  
"He was my twin! I miss him more than anything on this world! He completed me! Without him I am just the half of myself!", George cried and sobbed and Angelina stroked his red hair.

** Two **

Three days later, George stood in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He stared at his own eyes in the mirror without blinking and sadness overwhelmed him. He spit in the sink and then looked back at his reflection. George grabbed his wand without looking away from the mirror and tipped at his hair with it. His red haired turned into a bright blue. George smiled satisfied and outside in the hallway, the phone rang.  
  
"George Weasley here.", George said.  
  
"Hey, it's Harry.", Harry answered.  
  
"Hey. Don't we see each other in a few minutes?", George laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we do, but... I wanted to ask you something.", Harry said.  
  
"What's up?", George asked.  
  
"I... I wanted to ask if you allow me to marry your sister.", Harry said and George could hear the nervosity in his voice.  
  
George smiled even though he knew Harry couldn't see it.  
  
"Are you kidding me?", he asked, still smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, I am.", Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, then... you have my blessings.", George said.  
  
"Thank you!", Harry said.  
  
  
"Can we go?", George asked Angelina, who put on her shoes.  
  
"What- George!", she said as she looked up.  
  
"What?", George asked oblivious.  
  
Angelina stared at him, her mouth wide open.  
  
"Can we go?", George repeated.  
  
Angelina only nodded wordlessly. Fred came out of the living room and looked at George shortly, then said:  
"Great hair, dad."  
  
"Thanks.", George chuckled.  
  
Angelina smiled and they disapparated to the Burrow.  
  
"George! What have you done to your hair?", Molly asked outraged and clapped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"It looks great, man!", Bill laughed.  
  
George smiled.  
  
"Don't encourage him!", Molly said, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Mother... I kept thinking I saw him in the mirror.", George said quietly and looked at the floor.  
  
Molly started sobbing and hugged George.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, dear. It looks... different. But in a good way.", she pressed on.  
  
"Thank you, Mom.", George smiled.  
  
Molly kissed him on the forehead. Every Weasley greeted George and complimented his hair, Ron laughed with him and George was happy. And then, after dinner, when the sky was already dark, Harry stood up. The torches all around the table ignited the whole garden and Harry's face. George smiled encouraging and Ron nodded at Harry, who smiled back.  
  
"Ginny.", Harry said and looked at Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled surprised.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I know. Not only on the outside, but also on the inside. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I ask you..."  
  
Harry got down on one knee and Hermione, Molly and Ginny gasped surprised.  
  
"Will you marry me?", Harry asked.  
  
Ginny didn't answer. She started crying and laughed and nodded.  
  
"I do! I do!", she said happily and kissed Harry.  
  
They all stood up and clapped loudly. Harry and Ginny smiled. Charlie and Bill laughed and opened each a bottle of champagne. Fleur laughed.  
  
"Zat is ze best champagne you will find in whole France.", she said and swung her beautiful blonde hair.  
  
Ron smiled and hugged Ginny and Harry. Molly could stop sobbing and even Arthur cried. And George was happy. He wished he could share this with his brother. But he was sure, Fred was up there, watching them right now and laughing and he was probably doing nasty remarks or was joking about something and in the middle of the people, George smiled. Because sooner or later, he will see his brother again. And until then, he was in good company.  
  
"You know what, George?", Harry said as if he knew what George had been thinking, " Sirius, Remus and my dad will take care of Fred."  
  
George smiled and nodded.  
  
"You did it! Uncle Harry, you did it!", the small Fred said loudly and ran towards Harry.  
  
"I promised you, didn't I?", Harry laughed.  
  
"Wait, you knew he was going to ask Ginny?", George asked his son.  
  
Fred nodded and laughed.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
Fred nodded again and this time, George laughed. He laughed a lot. Fred laughed too and Harry joined in. Molly and Arthur looked at their happy son and started laughing as well and Ginny and Angelina and Hermione and Ron and Bill and Fleur and Charlie laughed. And they were all happy. Of course, they missed Fred, but life goes on. And still on single days, George simply didn't want to get out of bed, but on other days, he was nearly as funny as he was when he was completed by his other half.


End file.
